See you again
by calitexchick94
Summary: Madison Talbot had a bad chilhood with high exspectations and things but when she runs into an old friend her mind doesn't know what to think. Thoughts that she had never thought before and questions that annoy her. Will she ever get a job? Review please!
1. Meeting your match

"Idiots!" Madison screamed as she stomped out of her old office. Why in the hell would they fire her? She was a good diagnosis and knew much more then the others in her office knew, but her only problem was Madison was not what most would call a peoples person. She was a needle in the ass as some would put it after they had recieved a visit from herself. She really wasn't a bad person but had lived through an awkward childhood of constant moves and high standards she had to set.

When she was sixteen she had graduated High school with top marks and was accepted to University of Michigan where she was picked on for being a so called teachers pet, but the sad yet funny thing is she didn't give a damn. She was her own person and was happy as hell to be away from her cold hearted father, so everything that they told to her was technically nothing to what she had been through most of her life.

It was April 2 was all she could remember, she couldn't recall the year or anything but she knew it was an odd day and an odd encounter. She had been waking for lunch when she had fallen flat on her face, her being her had tripped over thin air. Her lavender blouse was now covered in glotteches of mud as she tried to wipe it off not seeing anyone around her, but out of the blue a guy who appeared older then her looked at her with an oxymoron expression and asked, "Have a nice trip?"

Madison arched her eyebrow at the man's smartass remark and replied with, "Yes actually I did I went from Texas to California."

The guy nodded with a smirk on his face and said, "Actually from my point of view it appeared California to China."

Madison looked at him and gave him a smile when she said, "You seem like a smartass.The names Madison Talbot nice to meet you."

He gave her a laugh at the response he had given her and announced, "Truth be told you seem like a bitch but I didn't say anything and also the name is House. Gregory House."

Madison tilted her head in confusion, was this guy playing with her name. House? She couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Are you lying? If so I could understand but your real name must be better then House."

House gave her and odd look and said, " Again I'm lying the names Marlin Monroe."

Madison arched her eyebrow and replied, "So your name is Gregory House.."

He nodded with a smile, "Yes, I am Gregory House and just so you know everyone lies."

Madison cocked her eyebrow once again and nodded her head knowing it was true. She looked him in the eyes with an evil smile and said, "I know, even I do. Are you sure my name is even Madison."

He gave a laugh and then stood in silence and tried to think of something smart to say back but at his moment his mind was a bit blank. After all he had just finished all of his classes for the day along with his essay assignments things were just bla to him at the moment. He felt objectified and annoyed that maybe just maybe he had finally met his match from hell.


	2. See you again

Madison now just felt hurt, she had nothing now no friends or family who was willing to be there. Madison wiped a angry tear from her eyes thinking that maybe she had no apparent reason to live. She had saved enough lives to go to heaven yet had said so many horrible things to people that hell would love to have her. She looked at her tan reflection not sure of really what to do, except gaze on her mistakes and the things that she loved. Then just out of now are she gets her bottle of Zanex and takes the whole bottle. It didn't seem like such a bad idea until she began to feel unsteady and dizzy and just passed out on the steering wheel of her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Druggy are you alive?" were the first things she heard as she awoken from her overdose. She looked totally freaked out when she opened her eyes and found a man poking her with a pencil.

"What the hell? Why are you poking me with a pencil?" She asked still confused how she had lived at all.

House gave a small chuckle and said, ", Seeing if your alive of course. It's not necessary but definitely fun to do.." He nodded and gave her an interesting look. The woman looked familiar but he didn't normally pay attention to many people in his life besides Cuddy, Wilson, and Dumbasses like Stacey. He just looked at her in such a confused manner that if Cuddy was in the room she'd ask him what was wrong.

"I see your having fun then." She said rolling her eyes. This was just annoying as hell. She wanted to die, not meet some pain in the ass Dr. who was at her level of immaturity. Madison looked at him for a while with glaring eyes and said, "Well I have to get to work. I have no time to be in a hospital because of a damn overdose. I'm much better then that."

House shakes his head at her and just couldn't help but laugh. It was highly funny to him how aggressive she was to him. He shook his head and put his hand on his knee and replied with, "Someone has an attitude and this someone also has no job at the moment as well. She was fired for being a bitch to her workers and this person just might in fact be you."

Madison gave the man another glare and he just looked at her and said, "It's not my fault your an ass and that you got fired so walk over a hill so you can get over it. You think I have time for a druggy when I'm suppose to be in diagnostics? No, I don't I'm suppose to be helping my crew find out what my patient has not working the clinic because of stupid Cuddy."

She gave him an odd look and asked, "Cuddy?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, Cuddy the demonic woman who put me on Clinic duty for four hours this week and went to school with me. That Cuddy who's also known as Lisa?"

Madison nodded and asked, "You went to school with a Lisa Cuddy?"

House nodded and annoyingly replied, "Once again yes I did why are you wondering this Ms. Ms umm..." He looked at his clip bored and noticed the name on it

Madison Leanne Talbot.

"No freakin way." He said looking at her and finished, " Madison Talbot?"

"What?" She asked a bit confused, nothing was really on her mind at the moment besides knowing that she had went to school with Cuddy.

"Your Madison Talbot. That pain in the ass girl with those annoying yet tantalizing smile. What a patients and he rarely spoke to patients so he got quiet and looked at the clip board with small world." He said shrugging. Even though she was a person he had went to school with she was interest. it showed all of her previous Jobs, her degree she had gotten from college,highschool and her M.D. It was fascinating to him that she had gotten fired because well truth be told he thought she was interesting never gave up on anything.

She looked at him in confusion and nodded slowly, "Yes that's me Madison Talbot. Why do you wonder."

He looked at her and then replied, "I'm Gregory House."

Madison looked at him with a blank expression. How could she not remember those gorgeous light blue eyes that made her much more of a bitch to him. Also how could she not know his normal smugness and it just made her stare at him blank like some kind of mentally challenged civilian. Idiot. She thought to herself for once. It was really a small world after all.


End file.
